


The Legend Of Zelda: The Dark History of The Goddess Hylia

by HerMajestyQueenQueer



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Multi, Usurper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-02 10:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10943037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerMajestyQueenQueer/pseuds/HerMajestyQueenQueer
Summary: Stumbling upon a memory of his past reincarnation Link is thrown into doubt about Hylia's fate chosen for him. Unable to allow the Goddess to find out about his doubt he continues with his efforts to vanquish Calamity Ganon while also searching for the truth of the Goddesses intentions.





	1. That wasn't me, why wasn't that me?!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a story integrated with a theory of mine regarding the history of the LOZ franchise! Hope you enjoy <3

Link found himself alone as he stood in a hidden room. Tucked far away from the main rooms of the Yiga hideout. With soft moonlight filtering in from the square holes carved through the top corners of the walls. The room that presented itself before him was not what Link expected from the clan that, supposedly, aligned themselves with Calamity Ganon. The room housed two beautiful cherry blossom trees. Both standing in equal grandeur as flowers blossoming on the ground around them. Separated only by a path of rarely treaded grass, where at the end stood a single grave stone. The bright moonlight highlighting its age. A grave stone that looked more than one hundred years old, it’s epitaph impressively still easy to read.

Here lays the last Impa, the last true leader of the Sheikah 

A cold sweat ran down Link’s neck as he read the Epitaph. _Their name?_ Link cocked his head to the side as he realized that the Yiga clan had a sanctuary honoring the last. . . Impa. His heart began to sweat as he realized the implications of the sentence he just read. The Impa he knew . . . was considered an usurper.

“You can read Sheikah?”

Link swirled around, grabbing at his sword as he readied himself to be attacked by a Yiga clan mate. Yet the face before him did not hide behind the signature mask of the Yiga. The once upside down image of the Yiga clan now adorned the individual before him right side up. The bright blue reflecting the moonlight, creating an almost glow. For Link it was not the striking familiar face tattoo, reminding him of Paya, that shocked him. His heart leaped into shock as he stared at the crimson red eyes that glimmered even brighter than the blue. The color undoubtedly familiar as he could only remember one Sheikah with a similar color. Not quite the bloodish crimson as the yiga member before him but still red.

“P-Purah?” He gasped out.

The Yiga member squinted their eyes, “So the dead hero thinks I look like Purah.”  
  
Pulling the red hood from their head to reveal blinding white hair, cut short, and matted onto the individuals forehead. Link couldn't help but become enchanted by the beauty of the stranger before him. Unable to keep his eyes far from the Yiga members’ frame.

“If you can read sheikah does that also mean you can read old Hylian?” Their voice was soft and delicate, but strong and commanding.

Link nodded. Completely unable to deny an answer to such an authoritative voice, almost instinctually he answered with his signature nod from his past. Even though the Yiga clan member seemed to knock down his defenses almost effortlessly Link realized his actions were uncharacteristic of him. Link did not understand why he so easily confirmed his literacy in the old Hylian language, especially since the majority of the Hylian people were not literate in the formal language of the royals. Link’s mind spiraled into thought as he remembered trying to read the contemporary writing style of today, spending almost hours deciphering the new slang that seemed almost nonsense to him. 

Link was extracted from his deep thought by the sound of rustling leaves. Link quickly focused his eyes back on the Yiga member who had somehow found themselves off of Link’s radar. _A dangerous move Link._ The hero thought to himself as he yet again found himself staring at the beautiful clan member in front of him. _Tonight must not be your night fool_. Link kept putting himself down as he found himself with his guard lowered.

“Can you read this?”

“Uh . . .”

  
Link stared at the motion of the clan members arm as they swept the cherry blossom tree branches out of the way. Link still planted in the same spot of the room, moved for the first time since his arrival. Adrenalin spiking his blood stream as he focused on all combat possibilities. _A trap? Kept your back away from them Link._ As he neared the far wall, he began to make out shapes carved into the stone. Hidden by the pink petals, it was only when he planted himself in front of the wall with the tree branches behind him, no longer obscuring the stone, that Link forgot his guard all together. Completely out of character Link dropped his sword as he stared at the ancient writing of the Hylians. It was nothing like the language of royals he was familiar with one hundred years ago, yet he found himself able to read it effortlessly.

  
"HERE LAYS THE TRUE HEIR OF THE SHEIKAH CLAN. USURPED AND MURDERED BY THE SHEIKAH ACOLYTES WHO PLACED THEMSELVES AS TRUE SHEIKAH WITHOUT ANY SHERK BLOODLINES. MAY HER DEATH BE AN ETERNAL REMINDER TO THE TRUE BLOODLINES OF SHEIKAH, THAT OUR NAME HAS BEEN STOLEN, OUR CULTURE HAS BEEN APPROPRIATED, BUT OUR HISTORY WILL REMAIN FOREVER HIDDEN FROM THOSE WHO SEEK TO CLAIM OUR RIGHTFUL PLACE AS THEIRS. WE WILL ALWAYS BE THE PROTECTORS OF PEACE BETWEEN THE RULERS OF HEAVEN AND EARTH. BY THE DUTIES GIVEN TO US BY THE GOLDEN GODDESSES, DIN, NAYRU, AND FARORE, MAY THEY NEVER FORGET OUR TRUE FACES."

 

Once Link’s lips closed around the last syllable, the boy became entranced as he was viciously flung into a memory from what he assumed was his past. Yet it was completely and utterly unfamiliar to him from his life one hundred years ago.

  
_“Shadow Temple . . . Here is gathered Hyrule’s bloody history of greed and hatred . . .”_  
  
_Link’s hand touched the wall before him, feeling where the writing stopped, unfinished. It was in that instant that Link felt someone grabbing his stomach and twisting. With no one around, Link began to retch his dinner. Wanting to hit himself over the head as he realized his mistake by touching the enchanted wall. The Sixteen year old screamed as he was forced into the mind of the Sheikah responsible for the writing upon the wall. He could feel the throbbing of her stumps where her limbs were no longer attached, the shaking in her weak arm as she tried desperately to write legibly. As she carved words into the soft stone, screams of torture echoed throughout the dimply lit hall, muffled only by the blood dripping into her ears._

_“Some one,” She whispered, “Some one please, stop her, STOP HY—”_

_Link fell backward as he was trust back into his own body. Landing on his back, he quickly turned himself over as he began to hack up blood, his abdomen burning with pain. Quickly he tore open his green tunic desperately glancing in the dark at his stomach._

_“Navi! Wake up!”_

_A bright light twinkled from his left side as he tried pushing himself upright against the opposite wall._

_“Link?! Whats wrong?!” The small fairy tinkered in horror as she stared at the growing bruise upon his stomach that seemed to twist and darken with every second. The bruise Illuminated by her aura as she neared him, Navi screamed. “LINK!!”_

The memory ended. Link stood there, eyes wide, his face distorted with mortified emotions.

“That wasn’t me . . .” Link turned to the Yiga member who stood trembling by his side,“why wasn't that me?!”

Link yelled without regard to his surroundings, the clan member quickly planted their hand upon Links mouth, muffling his frantic screaming. The Yiga clan member trembled as they too pathetically trembled in weakness. Link was not the only one to have seen the memory before him. It was this revelation that caused him to stopped screaming in panic. His heart beat racing rapidly as he watched tears fall from the Yiga’s crimson colored eyes.

“B-but your name. . . I-I-Isn’t it . . .” They both collapsed onto the floor. Link grasped tightly in trembling arms.

“Link . . .”

Another voice sounded in the room. Completely foreign to Link’s ears. Turning his gaze from the individual holding him, the hero looked towards the entrance of the room. Standing there about ten Yiga members, all of them without masks. All of them with matching tattoos upon their foreheads in blue. All of them staring in disbelief, staring with their red eyes.  
It seemed that Link did not just experience a memory, but a vision. A vision that everyone in the entire Yiga hideout experienced at the exact same moment as him. Link became horrified, yes the man in the vision was named link, but _he_ was not him. No, that person was not him.


	2. Memory of Impa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This is an ancient melody passed down by the royal family. I've played this song for Princess Zelda as a lullaby ever since she was a baby. There's mysterious power in these notes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay chapter 2! Leave comments, kudos etc! <3 Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!

Link sat awkwardly under one of the cherry blossom forced to wait after his shared experience with the Yiga, he felt unsure of himself. They posed no threat to him, or at least that's what Link hopes is true. But the fact remained the same, his quest to vanquish the calamity no longer stood as an ultimate goal to him. It didn't feel right after something so jarring happened. Something about everything. . . no longer felt right, and Link felt he was due an explanation. Regardless of the Yiga's affiliation with Calamity, _If I feel any ill intent . . ._ Link sat still, his mind focused on his silent threats. He would not be deceived so easily, _that memory . . . a trick?_ Link's mind continued on like this as he sat in the shadows, away from the fading moonlight lighting up the room in a soft blue, dawn slowly emerging

"Link?"

The hero lifted his head wearily. The same fellow from before refused to leave his side, and while he didn't mind all to much if he pretended he was being guarded, it was hard to keep up that facade when Link constantly found himself lost in their eyes. _Oh Goddess._ Link thanked the heavens he almost never talked out of habit. He would be a complete mess if it weren't so.

"Have you never seen a Sheikah before?"

_Pretty straight forward question. . ._ Link sat there staring again, _I should probably respond, but I . . ._

"You keep staring at me."

"I- I have!"

Link spoke out embarrassingly, and way to quickly to be spoken with any confidence. _Oh look, you can actually talk, how brave of you!_ With Link berating himself in silence, the hero made a face of annoyance towards himself, like a teenager angry he didn't say something impressive to the eldest village warrior.

"Haha!"

The loud laugh startled Link as the Yiga member's giggles landed on his ears. The confident laugh felt somewhat comforting in this odd situation to Link. It made him glad he wasn't alone, even though the person accompanying him is considered an enemy.

"You're interesting Link, I like you."

_I cant tell if that's sarcasm._ Link raised his eye brow at the comment. It made no sense to him. Of course a lot of things said to him by strangers made no sense, even the constant flirting made no sense. _I guess i'm only used to Mipha's flirting._ Link felt a prick in his chest as he remembered her. The guilt of letting her die alone nagging at him constantly.

_No!_ Link slapped his hands to his cheeks in an effort to distract him. _I cant think about this here, there's mischief afoot!_

"From serious to embarrassed, now determination?"

Link's face turned bright red as he realized the amount of variety his facial expressions must have pulled.

"Do you normally let your enemies read you like a book?"

Link jumped to his feet at the mentions of enemies, with his hand ready to grab at his weapons. Yet at this moment the morning light, that had been slowly filtering into the room, began shining directly onto the Yiga member's face. Illuminating all of their features. Allowing Link to see the supposed enemy's face clearly. The hero's heart began racing as he recognized key features upon their face. The feeling of familiarity alarming as he noticed the sensation of another vision rushing towards him. _aw hel-_

_Having finally Turned away from the princess Link was felt a sense of adventure. His options limitless as he stepped towards the garden exit. But of course his step would be blocked by a woman more intimidating than the Gerudo king himself. He supposed being the chosen one it would be his luck to run out quicker than most._

_"What," Navi jingled in displeasure as she floated behind Link, "Caught already?!"_

_Link's eyebrow twitched with annoyance._

_"I am Impa of the Sheikahs."_

_To Link it wasn't her dominating posture or her intimidating gaze that caught him off guard. No, only her sunset red eyes that seemed to pierce straight to your soul, and her snow white hair that caused link to stand still in absolute awe. Beautiful felt like an understated term, and yet scary could just as easily describe this person to Link._

_"I am responsible for protecting Princess Zelda." Link really wasn't listening, he was too busy gawking inappropriately at the lady in front of him, "Everything is exactly as the Princess foretold."_

_Navi float out from behind Link to gauge his reaction. Link found himself noticing her massive eye rolling in his peripheral vision. Link looked down in a small blush, realizing that maybe he shouldn't be staring up at her so obviously._

_"You are a courageous boy . . ." Hearing the smile in Impa's words Link lifted his head, hoping this time he wouldn't be completely enchanted by the woman. "You're heading out on a big, new adventure, aren't you?"_

_Link's eyes widened as Impa laid her hand on the boy's head, not expecting the gesture Link froze. Impa began ruffling Link's hair in a playful manner, causing his green hat to fall off his head onto his shoulder._

_"My role in the Princess's dream was to teach a melody to the one from the forest."_

_"A-a song?" Link squeaked out as he pushed her hand away while trying to catch his hat before it fell to the ground._

_"This is an ancient melody passed down by the royal family. I've played this song for Princess Zelda as a lullaby ever since she was a baby. There's mysterious power in these notes."_

_Navi swung around Link again, helping him lift his hat to his head._

_"A song Link, a song!" Her bright voice chimed loudly as she annoyed Link once again with the obvious. Impa laughed at Link's annoyed expression toward Navi. Blushing furiously once again as he took out his Ocarina from his back pocket._

_"Haha, Now, listen carefully!"_

_Placing two fingers on her lips, Impa began whistling a soft melody. Calming and elegant. Zelda, who still standing behind him, began humming in unison. All of this causing Link to once again fell into a trance at both the sight of Impa whistling Zelda's lullaby, and the sound of the music._

"Link?"

Blinking his eyes several times Link found himself laying on his back. His head foggy and his body aching. Once fully awake and aware the hero noticed several things. His head elevated, a blanket over his body, and no familiar pointy objects that should be jabbing him in his back in this position. _Aw fu-_

 


End file.
